New Start + Vampire
Rosario + Vampire Revolution Next Episode: Love Is In The Air + Vampire Episode 1 ( New Start + Vampire ) 'Plot' Another year begins at Yokai Academy. Tsukune Aono has entered Yokai Academy once again. He then runs into Moka then she sees him as she says " Tsukune Oh wow i can't believe you finally made it." as Tsukune was looking at her they then had their moment with the "Moka." "Tsukune." then Moka begins to suck his blood as she was smiling, "Tsukune your blood is so good i can't get enough of it" she was blushing on how good his blood tasted. Once then they walk in front of the school by walking as then the rest of the gang sees Tsukune and have their little argument. As they argued a strange man was looking at them and then begins to smirk and then bumps into Kurumu as she begins saying "Hey watch where your going you idiot." she looks at the man as he was walking away. They all go to the same class with Ms.Nekonome. They all were sitting down at their desks as then the strange man walked in the door and didn't say anything as he went to his seat as he sat near Kurumu. Kurumu looks at the man as she pokes at Tsukune, she says "Tsukune that is the guy that bumped into me and didn't say anything." As Tsukune looks at the man and then begins saying "Excuse me but who are you?" Ms.Nekonome goes to the man and says "Young man you need to tell everyone who you are." The strange man looks at Nekonome as he then looks over at Kurumu and then smiles and didn't tell his name but he did say "That's for me to know and you to find out teacher, you too Tsukune, and Kurumu your and i are going to have a chat at the pond." Kurumu looks at the man as she was a bit afraid. After a few hours letter the school bell rings as then the strange man gets up and then goes down to the vending machine and drinks all the juice, but then walks to the pond and hides in a tree. Then Kurumu came walking to the pond and sat at one of the benches and waited for the stranger. Then the man jumps off the tree and lands near her as he holds a tissue as he then put the tissue over her mouth. Kurumu tries to fight back and then passes out. as he starts laughing and says "To bad this girl is hot but she's the one who did this." After a few hours later Tsukune and Moka haven't seen Kurumu and were looking for her as then Moka and Tsukune were at the vending machine and Moka was getting Tomato juice then once it came out there was a letter on it saying "Message for The Gang" as then Tsukune grabs it and opens it as he reads it and says "Moka that strange man took Kurumu and they are at the top of the school, we need to get Kurumu." Moka Nodded her head as Tsukune and the rest of the gang head up to the top of the school. They found Kurumu hanged up on a his wall as then Tsukune looks at Mizore and says "Mizore did you do that to kurumu?" Mizore looked at moka and shakes her head and says "No". Moka says"We need to get her down from there." As Moka runs to kurumu and then the strange man looks at her as he says "Back away!" as he pushes her with his ice wind. Mizore looks at him and says "His almost like me he must be a ice man, but ice men are stronger then ice women." As then Moka Falls into Tsukune's arms as Tsukune looks at him and says"Who are you?" as the man says"My name is Jake Aono the ice man and part human." Tsukune looks at him and says "Aono? then you must be my new Brother." Jake looks at Tsukune and pulls out his Kriss Sword as he then says "go away i must do this she did this." and then he tries to use the sword on Kurumu but his blade freezed up as he then says "What the I didn't do that did I?" he was then confused on what was going on as he then turns his head to Mizore and She was holding out her hand and was saying "Stop this now Jake leave kurumu alone" then Jake puts his sword down and smashes the ice and says "You clearly don't understand i have to kill her she's the one who murdered my parents" Mizore looks at him with a smile as she says "Jake stop it now or i will have to stop you" as he then looks at her and laughs as he puts his sword away but then begins saying "Ha you think you can beat me?" as then Mizore looks at him and was shaking a little as she says "Moka, and the rest of you get back all of you this is going to be a nasty fight." Moka looked at Mizore with a smile and says"But Mizore you can't take him down yourself his too strong for you." Mizore nods and then looks down as she then looks at Moka and says "If i die then make sure you take care of Jake and beat him for me." Jake looks at Mizore as he starts saying in his head "Hphm this girl thinks she could stop me? well i am way to strong but i am lucky to have this" as he then pulls up a Ice Pistol as he then aims at Mizore and laughs. Mizore then saw Jake point the Ice Pistol at her as she then dodges his attacks and then rush up to him as he was backing up a bit and then she looks at his weapon in his hand and then kicks it out of his hand as it flies near the side off the building as then Jake pulls out his kriss sword and it make a scratch on her as he says "Give it up theres no way i am losing on this" as he then looks over at Tsukune and says "Jake you don't need to do this i know your Pain but it won't go away by killing Kurumu just release her." Jake looks over at hims and then smirks as he then goes over to Tsukune and then disappears and reappears behind him and slashes him in the back as he says "Save it Tsukune, there is no way i am letting Kurumu hurting anyone." as then Mizore saw what he did to Tsukune as she then get angry and begins saying "How dare you hurt my Tsukune your going to pay for that." Jake laughs and looks over at Mizore as then Kurumu wakes up, she see them as she had tap over her mouth. Jake then begins saying "I am going to take you down" as then he rushes after her and then she got knocked down next to his Ice Pistol. While she lays there she then grabs his Ice Pistol and points it at him and he says "ha you think that you can fire it?" as she then pulls the trigger he goes flying as he crash lands on the ground. Mizore got up off the ground and walked over to him and points the gun at him and says "this is for hurting Tsukune" as she then fires again and he was hurt badly as he was near the edge of the top of the building as then Tsukune got up and says "Mizore stop it i am fine" as he grins and holds his shoulder and looks at her as he says "Leave him alone Mizore his just like you Mizore, just let him live OK?" Mizore looks at Tsukune as she then begins nodding and Jake lays there on the ground with a few bruises and then looks over at Kurumu and releases her as he then passes out. 2 Hours later everything was back together as Jake was in the Nurses room laying on the bed, Jake begin moaning and then woke up looking around the room as then he begins getting out of bed and puts his shirt back on and his jacket and walk over to the door and opens it as he sees Tsukune, and the others as they look at him and Tsukune says "Hey Jake we were just on our way to see you are you alright?" Jake looks at Tsukune and says "Yes i am fine" then Mizore pops out of no where as then all of the had an agrument but Jake as he watches then Moka begins to Capchu on Tsukune as he says "Ah My Blood" (The End Of Episode 1) See Also Love Is In The Air + Vampire Moka V.s Jake + Vampire